duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Little
Ian Little is a record producer who produced the single "Is There Something I Should Know" and the album Seven and the Ragged Tiger for Duran Duran. He has also worked with Roxy Music, Talk Talk, Phil Manzanera, Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark, Sparks, Belouis Some and other artists. He is now the owner of Musiceel Productions & Consultancy in London. According to his MySpace profile: :Ian fell into studio work as a result of helping design Gallery Studio, the home of Roxy Music's guitarist Phil Manzanera. In an instant Ian knew this was what he'd been looking for all his life, the big desk (1979 remember!) amazing speakers in an acoustically tuned room meant the finest sound he'd ever heard. Already a big Roxy Music, Manzanra and Eno fan when given the chance to spend time chewing the fat with Phil, Ian was able to convince him that he had the potential to work in the recording industry. After hearing what he had to say it was obvious to Phil that Ian could hear far more in their recordings than your average bear and so they made a deal. Phil was off on a 3 month tour; if Ian was prepared to live in the studio and keep an eye on it, if by the time he returned Ian had got to grips with how everything worked they would discuss Ian becoming the studio assistant. :When Phil returned just a few months later Ian had a single being released by Situation 2, part of Beggars Banquet; not bad for a beginner, it was good enough for Phil and Ian became the tea-boy-come-assistant at Gallery! Over the next 3 years various projects came through Gallery including the recording of Avalon, Roxy's last, classic album. Ian gained his first notable credit as Production Assistant in recognition of his contribution to Avalon which Bryan Ferry felt was far more than that of a studio hand. :As a result of this and other work Ian was invited to produce a single for Duran Duran, the result was "Is There Something I Should Know", the band's 1st number 1. As a result and with Alex Sadkin part of the team, (a really genuine guy and immense talent, now sadly dead) Ian went on to produce Duran's 3rd album containing "The Reflex" which was their 1st number 1 Stateside, a double header for Ian. :At the end of a crazy decade Ian moved to New York in 1989 and set up a small pre production studio. this was successful enough but for various reasons Ian was forced to return to UK, mainly to deal with family issues. The events of this time required Ian's complete attention and it's only in the last 2-3 years that he has started to work again, quickly getting up to speed with all the new technology and the power it affords for a different approach to making music. :As 2012 begins Ian is working on select projects with long time friend and accomplice John Robinson at Clique Productions and branching out into the teaching arena. By gaining the neccessary qualifications needed to teach at recognised music colleges like The Institute of Contemporary Music Performance Ian aims to use his many years of industry experience to help nurture the next generation of producers and artists. As well as always being on the lookout for new talent to develop, Ian is happy to help anyone with a decent home studio who has "...enough about them, enough intentsity" and wants to learn how to realise their musical vision. "To me it's always been about attitude as much as outright ability. If someone is sincere, has a real passion for music and a good work ethic combined with enough objectivity to recognise they're not there yet I'm interested. Discography :get info from: * Discography at Allmusic.com * Ian Little at Discogs.com External links * Ian Little/Possibly An Arab MySpace page * Discography at Allmusic.com * Interview for Arturia instruments * Ian Little at Discogs.com * Interview on The Double Stop Podcast Category:Record producers